The Cullens
by JavieraGurl
Summary: An after story of what happens to the Cullens, Renesmee, and new Arrivals ;)
1. Prologue

The Cullens

Prologue

When I first opened my eyes, I saw a bony woman. She was drenched in blood and I instantly craved for it. I knew her from before. She was my mother and I fed on her for a while. I babbled when I was handed to her but her body was calling out to me. I couldn't resist, I had to bite her. I wanted to taste her from the outside. I wanted to make sure she was my mom. I doubt she would feel my sinking teeth, she was barely conscious. I suppose it wasn't the best thing to do. I was taken away and she died.

I opened my eyes. My eyelashes twinkled, some of the glitter from the ceiling must have come off. It was just a dream. No, a memory. I barely have dreams but memories are still wonderful. Some are like beautiful dreams, some are like nightmares. Some are still undecided if it is a beautiful moment or not. At first, everything is blurry but when I regain focus, my vision is as sharp as a hawk's. actually, sharper. I've hunted for them before.

My mom greeted me and hugged me. She's very cold but she doesn't notice. Then my dad hugs me too. They both say good morning and hand me breakfast. It's 3 pancakes with orange juice. I like the human food also, it's sweet and dry. They then leave within seconds for breakfast also. I sometimes wish they'd stick a while longer, I still feel like a child. But at other times, I feel like I really am seventeen. I know I look it. I look in the mirror, at my wavy hair and perfect completion: pale but rosy and a cupid's arc. I am Renesmee Cullen, and I was born.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I looked at Jacob's lips. They were plump and red. We just stared at each other as we cuddled by the stream. I know my mom hates me doing this but I love being with him. I'm his imprintee, after all. Sometimes, he asks me what my point of view is on situations. He's always literal but I still laugh. I touch his smooth face and show him a memory. I love giving others memories, its like sharing your thoughts and having a new connection between us. I don't talk much so i just do this. I especially love doing this to Jacob, feeling his warmth under my palms. When I'm done, he smiles. He kisses my nose playfully and I blush. It's already been like this for 10 years but each time he kisses me, it's like I just met him again.  
He takes my hands and washes them in the stream. He said it was tradition to take the dirt off of another's hands or paws. I agree, inconspicuously, but then he places in between my cupped hands a gift. He laughs and tells me it wasn't really tradition but he wanted to surprise me. In my hand is a scale. At first, I'm kind of grossed because I think it's from a fish or a snake but then he tells me it's from a dragon. I examine the length and width. It's definitely too big to be either one of those so it must be a dragon's. I asked him where he obtained such a peculiar object. He replied with a sad response: It was a legend passed down. Because they're shapeshifters, they become the first animal of their choice. It's normally a wolf. A long time ago, a child of his clan became a dragon and tried to eat everyone out of his animal instinct. He could not be trusted so they locked him in a safe place. He then escaped and fled to Europe where knights sent by the King killed him but 4 scales of him were hidden and were said to grant wishes.  
I turned my head away from the scale and towards Jacob. He read my mind and responded with, 'No, I don't think it worked.' I didn't care though, it was mine and it was a gift from him. It was still beautiful.  
"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
"I found it. While I was on a trip to Scotland, I found one of the scales. I thought it smelled just like you. I followed the scent until I dug it up. I knew exactly that it was for me because this scale reminded me of your bronze, silky, and smooth hair."  
I moved the scale. It was reflecting some light. The sunlight made my skin appear bright. I realised I forgot to put on sunscreen. I didn't care. This moment was too good to be spoiled. I nestled into Jacob's muscular arms. My head rested over his shoulder, my wavy hair flowing down his chest. He put his head over mine and hugged me.  
"Nessie, You're cold. Are you getting sick?" He asked. I shaked my head. In all my years on earth, I've never been sick. I didn't feel cold either. "Let's go inside," he suggested. " maybe Bella will know what to do. I nod and slip my gift into the pocket of my sweater.  
He offered a ride. I never said no and I never will. We were 3 miles away from the cottage but he never seemed to mind. He was used to running long distances. He took off his clothes and turned into a wolf. I was already used to seeing him naked. I didn't stare but I suppose it didn't matter. I've been 17 for 5 years now. Plus, if I do stare, there's always a chance my dad is reading my thoughts right this very instant so I try not to be too focused on that. When he has 4 legs, I grab hold of his hair around his neck. It's a short trip but sometimes I'm tired and i rest my head on him. I feel relaxed and comforted when I hear him breathing. I think of it sort of as a wonder of life. The only breathing I ever hear at my house is my own. My mom and dad try to breathe as little as possible so they're not tempted by my human half of the scent. It's not very alluring but they try to protect me so they only breathe when they need to talk.  
As we reach the cottage, my parents are hugging and looking at the clouds. Today is a bright day and we're surrounded by woods. No one can see them sparkle. Their eyes are closed taking in the sunlight even though they can't really feel it. They just enjoy the company. They ignore us but Jacob howls so they are fully aware we're here. My mom is kind of pissed to know Jacob is in wolf form now and wasnt when he took me to the stream. You don't need to read minds to know what she was thinking happened but she brushes it off. She takes off her long coat and hands it to Jacob. He retreats and goes elsewhere to get his own clothes.  
My mom kneels beside me and asks what happened. My dad followed behind then rested his hand on her shoulder. I show them the memory of Jacob telling me I'm colder than usual. He takes a thermometer and takes my temperature. I don't have a fever or anything. Maybe it's Jacob. She shrugs and lays down on the grass again. I lay down with them enjoying the sunlight. I close my eyes and smile. It's unfair, but I can actually enjoy the sunlight. I stay for a couple of seconds until a slight pain reaches my left leg. I almost ignore it and go back to laying when I hear my parents shriek and gasp. I touch my skin. It's soft and brittle. I take a sniff. I can't smell the petrichor or the dew or the wood. It smells odd. My dad nears me and touches my skin. His worried look scared me.  
"We have to get her to Carlisle." He told my mom with urgency. I stood up.  
"What's wrong with her?" She replied. I shifted my weight waiting for the news.  
"She's almost overwhelmed with her human side." I shudder and a shiver runs through my spine. I bite my lip. We all run to his house. I gulp with fear as to what may happen.


End file.
